The Bane of My Existence
by SereneLoonyLovegood
Summary: I thought I could protect myself in this forsaken city but I was wrong. How am I to protect myself when the very thing that all of Gotham fears kidnapped me? My skin is marred by his constant abuse and I am no match against his inhumane strength. However, what am I to do when I catch myself staring into his dark eyes and feel the effects of Stockholm Syndrome consuming me? Bane/OC
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Gotham

Authors Note: The Dark Knight Rises has become my favorite movie of all time. Bane was simply…*blushes* well you know…enjoy "The Bane of my Existence"

* * *

_Chapter 1: Welcome to Gotham_

One month…it has been one month since we have all seen or even heard from Batman. The citizens of Gotham were upset, angry, and confused at what the city had become but that was not the worst of it all, they have lost hope. The one thing that every official and person had boasted in the past came crashing down in a matter of a month, our hope was gone. It was like an apocalypse; people will come out during the day for necessary items and scurry back into their homes like mice at night. If you were a man, go back home immediately to protect your loved ones, if you were a woman, there was a slim chance you will come home safe and sound. Murder, burglaries, rape…it was everywhere at night, some were shameless enough to do it in broad daylight. When I lay in bed at night, I can hear it, distinctively but it was still there. The gunshots signaled another death, a scream pertained to another trauma…it was all too much. I cover my eyes ears and shut my eyes as if all the terrors in the world would evaporate but that is naivety at its best. It was that same naivety that landed me in this destitute place.

I was only nineteen when I transferred from a city college in NYC. Many of my close friends were dumbfounded when I announced my acceptance to Gotham University. It was not a bad school but why would I leave the financial center of the world to try and better my chances for internships at Gotham? I had one answer to that question; Wayne Enterprises. I loved the company, I loved its contribution to technology but most of all, and I love its foundation, the family behind the company. They were a fresh of breath air in this otherwise 'rich people idiocy,' that dominated our society, that and the fact they were my father's employers.

Let me start from the beginning. I was born in 1991 to Friedrich and Jamila Rabe and they decided to name me Olivia. My father was a native German studying abroad biotechnology in Lebanon. It was then he casted his eyes on my mother, seemingly she was a true belle. On the many accounts my father told me this story, it started off the same way, a rainy day which immediately turned into cascading rainbows the second my mother stepped out of her ancestral home (I always rolled my eyes at this past.) She had golden hair that fell in ringlets down to the small of her back; however, she always had it tied up in a ponytail. She was a little thing, barely five feet three but her beauty outweighed her height. Her eyes were a sharp green and almond shaped, they were adorned with lashes so long that one could mistake her for wearing extensions. My father fell in love with her on the spot and it was not long until they were married. After my father finished his studies, they shipped to America and started their life immediately in NYC. I was born not to long after and I was the epitome of my father. I had garnered his stark raven hair, his coal black eyes and his roman nose. On the plus side, I had inherited my mother's almond shaped eyes and her golden skin tone. I never met her though, she died during childbirth, her small stature made the labor process extremely difficult and at the end she died from hemorrhaging.

I never felt as though I was missing out from a mothers love, my father gave enough love to fill that void. Needless to say, I was daddy's little girl. It was because of him that I grew up to be in love with Wayne Enterprise. His biotechnology major got him a job at Wayne Biotech, the branch in NYC that is. He was a like a kid in a candy store, the endless amount of funding for his research for medicinal care gave him the opportunities to perfect and change the medicine world. Despite my love for Wayne Enterprise stemmed from bioscience, I opted to major in business and intern for Wayne Enterprise through Gotham University. I was wrapping up junior year when everything went downhill.

Gotham went and got itself a new villain…Bane or whatever his name was and I was unfortunate enough to get a glimpse of him on a news channel. He was _huge_ and judging by the damage he was doing, he was strong as well. That was not what scared me at the time, it was that thing on his face, it made him look monstrous and I was terrified. I had hope, hope that Batman would come back and he did not disappoint but this time…he was up against something different, this Bane was a force to be reckoned for and I shuddered if I had to go up against him. Gotham's hope spiked when the first new of Batman surfaces but just like that, it vanishes, and I felt it in my bones, in my soul as the hope deteriorated around me. It seemed like Batman met the foe which will end him. Then…he disappeared. I cried most nights when the realization set that he was gone, did he abandon us? Was Gotham's constant need for him too much for him? Perhaps it was the fact we used him then stomped on his face after his deed was done.

Regardless, I quit my job down at Starbucks though I do miss that double chocolate Frappuccino with extra whip cream. My stomach gurgled at that thought and I decided it was time to get up and start my day. I snorted at that thought, what a day it will be. I stepped into the shower and relaxed as the hot water hit my tight muscles; I rolled my neck and groaned. After washing my long hair and scrubbing the nastiness off my body, I stepped out and wrapped my hair and body. I left the comforting steamed bathroom for my pathetic excuse for a kitchen and dug into my nearly empty fridge. I almost jumped in triumph when I landed on the bag of bread; I found the peanut butter shortly after. When I finished my meal, I dried my hair and put it up in a ponytail, my father always said I looked like her when I did this and I smiled when I remember the look on his face. I quickly walked to my bedroom and carelessly opened my drawer and fished for underwear and a bra. I tossed that on and headed to my closet. Judging by the frost that ate away my window, I needed warmth. I opted for long-sleeved white V-neck with my favorite jeans. I pulled up my boots and threw on my olive jacket. While I zipped it up, I wrapped a black scarf around my neck and began my search for my shopping bag. It was not exactly a shopping bag; it was a large slouchy purse which I smartly turned into a reusable bag, even though we may die in this crime infested city, I might as well save the planet! I finally found it and threw it across my body.

I was reluctant when I stepped outside my apartment but the image of my barren refrigerator made me set my mind. I shut the door and locked it before I took the alternative route out of my apartment complex; the stairs. It was as if I was an Olympian when I practically ran/jumped down the stairs, I definitely deserved a gold medal or two. I pushed open the door leading to the alleyway and breathed in the cool air despite the mingled aftertaste of rotten garbage overflowing the path. I stepped over a couple of White Castle bags and released my breath when I saw there were some people walking their dogs. However, it did not escape my notice that they faces were etched with fear, the fear I held in me every night. I started my journey down the sidewalk and glanced up at a man walking past me, our eyes briefly met but it was as though I heard his thoughts. I felt in my very core the desperation and fear that transpired through them, like the weak person I am, I started to bite my lip in order to regain some composure. I was going to cry and the sobs were ready to rack my body, thankfully, it stopped. I fingered my dark locks until I made a turn towards the neighborhoods grocery store. There were not as many people as I expected which is a good thing, it will be less likely we will be mugged or attacked. I grabbed a basket and hit the first aisle.

The second I finished throwing in the milk, eggs, and yogurt into my cart, I headed over to the chips aisle. My eyes grazed hungrily over the bags of crispy goodness. I bombarded my poor eggs with everything I could lay my hands on. Packaged food is a must, who knows when will be the next time you can get out? After getting about thirty cans of food and some frozen dinners, I checked out my items and went home.

I prayed and thanked whoever was watching me and unloading everything into my cabinets and fridge, satisfied by my setup, I grabbed a Hungry Man and warmed it up in the microwave. It was after it dinged that I realized I was having country fried steak or a slab of gold meat, who am I to be picky? I turned on the TV and plopped on my psychedelic couch. I started gnawing at the steak, it was not bad actually, happy with my dinner, I flipped through the channel until I landed on Gotham news.

"…_I have handed Gotham back to its people…"_

"Bullshit."

I pushed the up button a little more forcefully than I should have as I went on a sitcom. I laughed a little and when the show I ended, I shut it off and threw my empty tray out. I stopped momentarily in front of my window and pulled the curtains back, it was turning dark and I needed to start The Process. You may ask, what is The Process? It is ten minute procedure of creating a safe haven. I checked my locks and ensured they were all bolted, all five of them. Then, I started pulling my breakfast table chairs to it and placed the top arch directly under the knob. When that was done, I pulled all the curtains close but not before checking the locks on the windows. When everything was secure, I changed into by thick sweater and grey sweatpants but left my colorful socks on, it gets a bit cold in this apartment. I used the bathroom quickly but took a moment longer to analyze myself in the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes that are new, I frowned when my tired eyes landed on my unused make-up. I wish I could have a reason to dress up and get dolled up for a night out of town but it would be idiotic to try and look sexy while rapists are prowling the streets. I sighed before picking up my toothbrush. I ran a tongue over my teeth shortly once I was done and relished the minty taste. A distant gunshot signaled my bedtime. I got into my bed and stared idly at my ceiling as I pulled the comforter all the way up to my chin. I closed my eyes and curled into my fetal position and tried to have a pleasant dream. I snorted, yeah right, if you call being chased by a man in an orange jumpsuit a sweet dream.

* * *

I jumped out of my bed prepared to make a dash for the fire escape but it was only my phone ringing. I picked up the phone and took a second to calm my nerves before answering.

"Hello."

"Olivia! Are you alright? Has anything happened to you? I'm trying…"

My heart stopped when I heard his voice, I closed my eyes, and they were threatening to spill tears again. "Dad, I'm fine. I am just trying to make it day by day. How are you?"

"You are in no position to ask how I am. You are the one in a forsaken city. If those damn cops were not blocking the bridge, you know I would be there."

"I know you would dad," there was a pregnant pause before I spoke again; "I miss you."

"I love you Olivia, remember that but I have to hang up now. I want to keep these calls short and sweet; in case you are being tapped."

"Dad, why am I-?" The line went dead, I stared at the phone in shock then I placed it back into its charging dock.

That was odd, why would my calls be tapped into? I shrugged and walked into my kitchen, after a week of no cereal, I was gleeful when I poured the cocoa puffs into my bowl. I decided to watch TV again while eating my breakfast, I felt like a true redneck now, I could not consume one meal without TV. This time I made sure I quickly surfed past the news and landed on an old Bugs Bunny cartoon. It was the one where he and Elmer Fudd was acting out an opera, I snorted when I laughed at Bugs entrance with blonde braids. If you have not caught it by now then I will let you know, I snort…a lot. My friends said it was cute but imagine if you were trying to get it on and you snorted like that…yeah, not cute at all. I wonder what my friends are doing now, probably heading to Starbucks for their skinny vanilla latte with four shots of espresso. I turned envy with jealousy. I would kill for a cup about now. I stood up to place my bowl in the sink before setting out to clean my dingy apartment.

I was instantly in serious mode when I started to arrange my accent pillows on my couch. I vacuumed, wiped the dust and fingerprints off my prized TV. Quickly, I washed my bowl and wiped down all the kitchen counters and grimaced when I landed on an unreachable residue on next to my oven. Turned out to be ketchup and it was a bitch to get off. After all the mess available to the naked eye was taken care of, I made myself a cup of hot chocolate; the secret was to double it. I left my cup half full so that rest of the space can be taken up by the abundance of marshmallows I poured in it. I popped a few in my mouth while at it, while gnawing like a flesh-hungry zombie on my marshmallows; I took my cup in one hand and went in my living room. There placed smartly below my tall windows was an elongated bookshelf that stretched from one end of my living room down to the breaking area. I plopped on the floor carefully and sat my cup down next to me. Running an index finger across the row of books I finally landed on the book of the day. It a _Harlequin Presents_ book and arbitrating its title, it was steamy and to the point. Happily, I picked up my cup and made my way to my bed. I took a sip and sighed in content, I love chocolate, and actually I like anything sweet. Wasting no time, I opened the book and delved into the story pretty quickly. Ah…how I love damsels in distress.

* * *

Perhaps it was my dream of falling into an endless pit that had woken me up or maybe my dad calling me again but to my horror I was wrong. It was a gunshot and it was coming from within my apartment complex. I jumped out of my bed like man being found by his wife cheating in their bedroom. I nearly flew into my closet trying to detangle myself out of the sheets. When I was standing up like a normal person, I opened the closet doors and grabbed my emergency backpack. It was a large olive backpack my father bought for me eighteenth birthday and it came with an extra surprise, we went to Thailand and hiked through the northern region. As I recall it was the most beautiful thing I had ever experienced in my life. It was actually ironic compared to my current situation that I would be daydreaming. I snapped back into present day and tossed it onto the bed. I rapidly changed into a green long-sleeve and again, my favorite jeans. I put on my boots and jacket and slung my hands through the backpacks straps. I made a dash for the fire escape and was calmed at the sight of a bare alleyway. I tried to make as little as no sound while I went down the ladders but the rickety metal bars was making it sound like I was lighting firecrackers. It was as if I was in one of those dreams where I never met my destination; I kept going on and on until my feet dangled idly on the edge of the ladder. Taking a deep breath, I let go and landed smoothly on the wet path. My heart was not beating as fast before entering the street and making my escape. My quick escape plan worked, I was a clever girl, that 35k a year school paid off…or not.

"Where are you off to, Olivia?"

My body stopped. My bones turned into ice as that familiar distorted voice piercing through my ears. I was shaking uncontrollably, should I make a dash for it or turn around? I turned around like the foolish girl I am and raised my eyes to the towering figure standing in front of me. Good Lord he was tall…and big! He had on a large jacket with its collar flipped up, if anyone else had done it I would probably laughed at their Hamptons inspiration but on him, it was terrifying. The odd mask on his face was glistening in the moonlight and I was sure I could make out my face on it. I gasped when I looked into his eyes. It was pure hatred, maliciousness, evil and worst of all, the fact that he did not care. I muffled a sob.

"I asked where you are off to, Olivia." His voice sobered me up.

"To a friend's house." My eyes looked everywhere but at him.

"Who is your friend?"

"Jillian," I answered. Even I could tell I was lying and by his eyes, he knew too. A muscle spasmed in his right cheek, he was becoming agitated.

"Hmm. Going to a friend's house at three in the morning?"

One of his eyebrows was raised as he looked down questioningly at me. I took a step back but abruptly stopped when he cocked his head. He tutted at me as if I was a misbehaving child and stepped forward.

"Do not run from me. I will get angry and if I get angry I do terrible things. You do not want me to be angry, do you?"

I am sure I turned red; this guy was nuts, perhaps even more cuckoo than the Joker. Well actually, no, the Joker was in a league of his own. I bit my lips before giving his answer.

"Good."

"How do you know my name?" I was flabbergasted that I promptly produced balls vast enough to question him.

He chuckled. "Question is; how do I not know your name, Olivia Rabe? Your father is Frederick Rabe of Wayne Biotech, am I not correct?"

I gulped then nodded my head. "But I do not live with him."

He chuckled once more. "Oh I know Miss Rabe but you are precisely what I need to get him here."

This man or whatever he is had something against my father and I could tell by his eyes that whatever his objectives are, they are not respectable. Those big balls I was talking about earlier? Yeah, they were wreaking havoc again; I established my feet firmly on the ground and held my fists to either side of me.

"Fuck off!"

One second, I was rolling in my glorious bravado and the next I was flying onto the cement sidewalk. Apparently, he was fast too, he had landed a large fast on the left side of my cheek and I was now sprawled on the ground attempting to stand back up. My tears were continuing down my face as I tried to nurse my engorged cheek. I spit out the accumulated fluid in mouth and recoiled at the sight of blood. It was so painful that I could not help but moan in discomfort. I grimaced when I felt a hefty hand pull me up by my collar. Bane was lifting me to his height and I thrashed as I held on to his forearms for support. He pulled my face close to his and grunted in anger.

"That was just a taste of what you will receive if you insult me once more and judging by your futile attempts to relieve yourself of my grasp, I am sure it will not be your last."

He delivered a swift knee into my abdomen and I screamed before I was released on the ground. I wrapped my arms pointlessly around my belly while trying to roll away from him; I was stopped by his boot on my chest. The pain resided enough for me to crack open my eyes and look up weakly at him. I was losing energy as the minutes went by and soon enough I will be unconscious.

"That is for your future rebellious acts. If you move once more, I will crush three of your left ribs." When I stopped, his eyes narrowed into slits and if it was even possible, he grew even more malevolent. "Good girl."

"If your intention is to use my father for your evil ways, I have another two words for you; fuck you!"

His eyes darkened before he pushed down onto my chest. I heard something crack while gazing into his dark eyes; I allowed a small smile to grace my lips before succumbing to darkness. In fact, I welcomed it with open arms.


	2. Chapter 2: A Rose Petal or Two

_Authors Note: I am feeding off of all this love from you guys! I am sorry to say updates on this story will take a little longer since I will be entering my second year of college as a pre-dent student. I have to get those A's! I would appreciate a little more reviews though, criticism is more than welcome! Without further ado, here is chapter 2!_

* * *

_Chapter 2: A Rose Petal or Two_

"_Alright class, tomorrow is Mother's day. I want you to compose either a short essay or a picture which represents what your mother means to you. You have until recess to complete it; you can begin as soon as possible."_

_I looked down at my blank sheet of paper with an uninterested face with my purple pencil in my hand. It had a soft gummy octopus on the eraser; I liked it because its eyes moved like a cartoon. I let it fall pathetically back on the desk. The sudden scratching of pencil against paper made me look up at my excited classmates. Most of them had their small tongue sticking out of their mouth as they furiously started scribbling away. I was sad that I had nothing to write or draw about, why didn't I have a mommy? Everyone had a mommy and a daddy and all I had was my daddy and my black cat, Phoenix. _

"_Olivia, why are you not working on your assignment?"_

_I looked up at my elderly teacher and frowned slightly. She reminded me of my grandmother. She had the same fading blonde hair and dark eyes; they even had those lines around them that looked as if someone scratched her face. Mrs. White spent down rather clumsily, I think her foot hurt and she placed a hand on my shoulder._

"_I don't have a mommy."_

"_Does she live far away?"_

"_I think so, is heaven very far?"_

_A shock rippled across her face but she quickly recovered and rubbed my back. I liked it, I like how her long polished nails lightly scratched my back, was this how it would feel if my mommy rubbed my back? She smiled before leaning in to whisper in my ear, "My mommy is in heaven too."_

_Excitement crossed my features, "really? Is it nice there?"_

_She took a second to think then replied, "I think so, and why else would she be there for thirty years?"_

_I giggled and picked up my pencil, "I think I know what I want to draw."_

_She nodded her head and with much effort, pushed herself up and walked back to her desk. She sat down stiffly and pulled a small picture frame close to her. Her long manicured fingers ran down the picture and I think I was the only one who saw her mouth quiver ever so faintly. I felt happy that I was just as excited as my friends. For the next hour I saw there and drew the best picture I could muster. The bell rang and the children leaped from their desks and threw their papers on Mrs. White's desk. She waited by patiently as they covered her entire desk with colorful illustrations and essays. I was one of the last to finish my drawing and by that time, half of recess was done. I gazed lovingly at my picture before tossing all of my coloring pencils and crayons into my desk. I pushed myself back with my hands placed on either side of desk and jumped out of chair. I held the picture close to my chest before I had to depart with it; sadly, I placed it on my teacher's desk. Her attention perked when I positioned the drawing on the now neat stack. She picked it up with her shaking hands and let her eyes scan my drawing._

"_Why did you draw a withered rose with two petals lying on its side?" _

_I stood up proudly and said, "Because my daddy said that the rose is my mommy and that the two petals lying next to her are me and my daddy. He said, "Though she has wilted away, she has left behind two parts of her.""_

_My teacher faltered, "that's…beautiful."_

"She's…beautiful…"

I was in pain. It was such an intense pain that I was afraid to even move the slightest inch. My cheek was throbbing continuously while the heat of the bruise almost consumed my face. My breathing was labored and I wondered for a while why, then I remembered the sound of ribs being crushed. However, that was not all the pain I experienced. I felt as if I had done about a hundred sit ups without taking a break and the pain flowed into my spine, he was a hell of a kicker too. At the thought of him, fear ate away my entire body. It was the same feeling I had acquired when I first encountered him but it soon vanished when I moved to the right and unleashed the pain in my chest. Holy crap. He was not kidding about breaking my ribs, how many was it? Oh yes, three. Rather abruptly, I snapped open my eyes. It was not due to an aching part of my body; instead, someone was feeling me up. My jaw almost dropped open (it did not on the account of my cheek,) at the sheer audacity of this man. He was a dark haired man with an olive complexion and honey eyes staring down lecherously at me. He was very familiar to me; I knew I had seen him somewhere. He opened his mouth wide and graced me with a pretty gruesome sight of his rotting teeth; I gagged when he bent down towards me. While this was going on, his hand was placed on my breast and he kneading it roughly. My chest was very sore so I made an audible groan and rolled away from him. I knew who he was, he, if my memory was correct, was a convicted rapist and kidnapped. He had killed three women, molested fifty-six little girls and kidnapped two.

"Leave her be."

My molester frowned and thankfully, released my breast. He moved away from me with a pained look but his eyes were still on me, well, on my breasts. My eyes moved to my savior which turned out to my horror to be Bane. His eyes were not on me but on the road but he was in deep though, suddenly he looked at me. He probably sensed me looking at him as if he was a statue. To my embarrassment I blushed crimson and casted my attention to the road. If I was in any other situation I would have been in awe at the scenery before me. We were travelling down a narrow street with dead trees mingling their long limbed branches over it. They oddly looked like arms reaching out to grab something and I dearly wished I could have been me. It reminded me of something and after concentrating on this memory it dawned upon me, Thailand. At the mere thought of it brought on a domino effect, my thoughts focused on my father and the worry he exhumed in our last phone call. Is this what he meant about my phone being tapped, was it tapped by none other than Bane? What does Bane want with my father? Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I wonder how my father is coping. Had Bane sent some sort of ransom note to him? Did they kidnap him as well? I looked back at Bane and found him watching me impassively. My cheeks once again heated.

"I have arranged for a doctor to meet you."

"Rot in hell. "

His eyes flashed but he did not reach out to hurt me like last time. Instead, he let his hands fall to his knees while straightening his back; it caused his chest to expand widely, at the same time exposing the muscles beneath his shirt. I shrank back from him and my actions earned a snigger from his minions.

"Ha! Boss doesn't even hafta do nothing and she cowers like a little bug," said a dark skinned man with impressive cornrows. His fingers flicked a lock of my hair and I snarled at him. How dare he touch me!

Anger coursed through me at his demeaning words, "only because he has crippled me. What is your excuse?"

This provoked a few laughs and it took the insulted man a few seconds to understand it and when he did, he made a grab for me. "Why you-"

"I will give you on the count of three to step away from her or I will decapitate your head. Olivia, do kindly refrain from teasing my men or I will gladly give you to them for recreational purposes."

I looked at Bane in horror and when I comprehended he was quite serious (my ribs as a confirmation,) I turned my back with great dignity towards them and settled for some sleep time. It was a futile attempt since the large van ricochet me off of every corner. Peaking open an eye, I saw that the roads had become rougher and wider. Soon, the dark trees were covered with undisturbed snow, the very thing I hate the most. The men were talking softly amongst themselves about their latest crimes and the sweat honey they banged the other day. The black man who almost tried to crack my head open, took out a pack of Marlboro Reds and started smoking. The smoke constricted my airways and I coughed in obvious attempt to have him put it out. Then the men stopped talking. I snapped my other eyes open and faced forward to witness what has transpired. Bane had cleared his throat while looking questioningly at the black man. The cigarette in the man's mouth went flaccid and his eyes widened in the disbelief. It was slow motion, like in those movies, all I saw was Bane's large body hunched over as he quickly crossed the van and punched the smokers' throat. Instantly, blood was pouring from his mouth and he went limp in his seat. Bane settled quietly back into his chair and looked at the road.

I heard another man softly whisper, "He _did_ say not to smoke."

* * *

"Place the bag over her head."

I heard rummaging and before I could retaliate, my vision was clouded with darkness. This was not good. I was claustrophobic to the point when I would pass out, but I did not want to cause a scene by hyperventilating in front of these men. I focused on calming my breathing, it worked, thankfully, but my fears came clawing back at me when we stopped. I heard the driver shut off the engine and open his doors, he said something outside but I could barely understand him, it seemed as if the van was bulletproof. That was rather smart of them or by judging his henchmen, smart of Bane. The back doors flew open and rough calloused hands hauled me out of the van. I shrieked when my knees made contact with the ground. The shock rattled my entire body, including my broken ribs. I stood up quickly before the man started dragging me across the gravel. The torture was short-lived when I finally entered a heated building. We stopped somewhere for several seconds until all the men were in the building and the doors were bolted shut.

"Burn the body," said Bane calmly. There was not even an etching of remorse in his features that he had murdered a man in cold blood. Nothing on his face gave away that he had done anything remotely wrong.

My hopes for escape diminished when I heard the mechanical bolts clinking and whirling shut. A female voice confirmed security was in place. This building was given much thought when it was built; they had not spared any dime to have it this secure. My bag was uncaringly ripped off of my head and I sputtered as strands of hair landed in my mouth. I squinted at the bright lights which would cause any person with no medical history of seizures have seizures but I did not waste any time to look at my surroundings. The floors were made of marble, I know because my dad's labs building had an entrance similar to this, but this one was glittering black. The walls were painted a lovely shade of grey with a tinge of purple and they were adorned with portraits. It was pictures of Gotham, every single one of them save for a couple farther away which were of a foreign land. Some were black and white but others were in their respective colors, they were rather beautiful and would not have minded of having them in my own apartment. Suddenly, a stout little man walked down the hallway towards me with his heels clicking against the marble floors. Judging by his stethoscope, he was to be my doctor. Bane walked past him and did not acknowledge him but the doctor respectfully nodded at him before stopping in front of me. He perched his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose and smiled.

"I'm Dr. Klein and you must be Olivia Rabe. "

I said nothing until one of my babysitters kicked my shin. "Answer him."

"Now now, do not make my job more difficult. I believe the boss has done enough damage. Follow me if you will and abstain from causing anymore unnecessary pain to my patient."

We followed the man down the stairs off to the right to a clinic setting. A badly damaged man was lying on a bed already and was flipping through Sports Illustrated. He paid no heed as I was placed on a bed across from him. The men glared daggers at me before grudgingly heading back up the stairs. I calmly took breath of relief until I realized I was left alone with just the doctor and the patient who I believe was now jerking off.

"If you would please remove your shirt," he said while snapping on his gloves.

"I will do no such thing." I will fight him, I really will.

He sighed regretfully. "If you do not comply with my requests I will be forced to call in Bane. He does have a way with those who do not obey simple orders. "

"I will not listen to a doctor who has broken his Hippocratic Oath."

"I have not broken my oath, quite the contrary. My license was terminated due to helping those without insurance in a secretive clinic. I am upholding my promise. Now if you would please."

"Great. You are not licensed? My dad will have a field day with this one…"

I glared at him while removing my shirt; I winced when my fingers grazed my chest. The doctor frowned after his eyes looked over my torso. Surprisingly, he was professional. He gentled probed the tender places and felt around the ribs, he said nothing as I shouted obscenities to no one. He went to the far side of the room and grabbed an ice pack from the refrigerator. He placed it over my ribs and grabbed my hand to take his place. I almost melted from the relief.

"Much better, isn't it?"

I nodded in agreement. Once he was done, he handed my shirt and I threw it on quickly. I sat immobile with an icepack on my chest while watching Dr. Klein scribble something on his notepad. I tried peeking over his shoulder but he caught me and move a little away. I burned with embarrassment when he caught me. Damn my erratic nerves.

"Three bruises ribs and a sore abdomen. From this examination, to looks as though you have do not have internal bleeding. You should be better in a week and the bruises should disappear over time. Any questions?"

"No. Bane said he would break three of my ribs, I suppose he was wrong then.'

Dr. Klein chuckled and shook his head, "he is more than capable of doing it. I believe he was feeling a little lenient towards you."

"You call that lenient? I have never seen such rage, I swore I could see some bulging veins in his neck," I said while motioning to my own neck.

The doctor was not a joking man, somewhat seriously, "I would advise not to talk about the boss like that. His men would gladly defend his honor. Here let me help you down."

I was relieved that my ribs were only bruised but upset when I just had found out that was not Bane at his worst. My tongue was going to get me in a lot of trouble if I failed to keep it under control but I could not help it. Anything that threatens my father or my dignity rises by blood pressure which in turn causes me slew curse words after another. The man in the bed across from me was now watching me warily but did not seem dangerous to say the least. When he saw me looking at me, he threw a wink and looked back down at his magazine. I blushed and drifted my focus on the two burly men coming back downstairs to haul me back to their master. I convinced them I was able to walk on my own; they hesitated but granted me this privilege. I followed them up the small creaky stairs and once I entered the hallway, I came face to face with a picture of the foreign land I saw earlier. The large snapshot was of Spanish colonial homes next to clear blue waters. Next to the ocean, there was white sand that went on for miles and I imagined how it would like to pierce me toes in it.

"Move it, da boss don't have all day!"

I was pushed forcefully down the hallway into a massive room. My jaw dropped with what came in front of me. It was like those contemporary homes you would only see in magazines, you know, the homes only billionaires buy. The entire wall was not a wall, it was a glass and we were overlooking snowy hills and mountains. A movement to the right caught my eye and I gasped when I saw a grizzly bear calmly walking between the dead trees. Was it not hibernation time? This was why I did not go into Biology. However, I could indefinitely live here if it were that I was not a hostage here. I restrained from asking for a cup of hot chocolate and a copy of _Fifty Shades of Grey_. While I was bus surveying the beautiful scenery, I failed to see Bane creeping up behind me until the last second. I swirled around and faced my kidnapper.

"I hope that ice pack worked for you."

I narrowed my eyes, "you knew I did not have any broken ribs."

He gave me look as if I was dumb and I felt my blood boiling. This man…or thing was very good at dragging me to the dark side. His very demure was causing an internal battle, should I claw his face and remove that damn mask or value my life? My father always had said that I was usually cool and collected but when I was angry, oh boy, my mother's side was coming through.

"I am aware of that. I need you to have your full energy for what is next. I cannot have you all mangled before I make your grand introduction."

"What do you plan to do with me?" I was doing it again; I was stepping back from him in complete fear. If he noticed, he did not say anything for which I was grateful.

"Do not think of me as so irrational that I would take extreme measures to have your father's attention at the first step. I have asked your father on multiple accounts to cooperate but like you, he has a will to fight. I admire that, no I do, but it becomes a little tiring. Stop backing away from me, it is rude," he said hoarsely.

I stopped immediately and bit my lips, "you did not answer me."

He blinked then laughed. "Interesting turn of events…forgive me, I do tend to ramble."

As quick as lightening, he grabbed my face in one hand and pushed his forehead atop of mine. I was shocked and could not even utter a sound as his eyes stared into mine. His mask was pressed against the lower region of my face and the cool metal was as painful as his fingers digging into my cheeks. His nails had pierced into my skin and I could feel the warm liquid travel down my throat. The contrast in temperatures was relatively a surprise.

"To answer your question, I plan to break you. I plan to break you in front of your father, in front of your friends, in front of all of Gotham."


	3. Chapter 3: An Olivia Production

_Chapter 3: Fifteen Minutes of Fame_

I was being dragged roughly across the floor to a new room with even more bright lights. I closed my eyes momentarily and opened them back up, blinking a few times; I was able to adjust to my new setting. The first thought that ran through my mind was ludicrous to say the least, was I going to star in a porn film? I quickly dismissed that. My lips were quivering as looked across the room at Bane, I could not laugh…I would not laugh! I was in control once I was placed on a wooden chair; this was very similar to that horrific video that Joker released to the news. The one with the Batman imposter tied up on the chair, the one that instilled fear in all of Gotham. This time, the hoodlums did not tie by hands nor did they cover my mouth and this scares me. As time went by my nerves were becoming more and more erratic and I feared I would collapse from the anticipation.

The room was fairly large and bland save for the colorful wires plastered on the carpet by duct tape. I was positioned in the center of it all as if I was the star of the show. My mouth turned into an 'O,' when I understood Bane's word about my 'grand introduction,' but this was not how I want my fifteen minutes of fame. In front of me was an expensive camera, similar to those news cameramen use, on its threshold with its lens directed straight at my face. I blushed furiously. Oh great, this was not the time for me be camera shy though I was notorious for that in high school. I remembered how I would turn red and stutter whenever I gave presentations or had to star in video projects, I shuddered and blocked out those painful memories. I would take Banes beating over having to present again. I was exaggerating, of course. To my right was an actual man holding a microphone above me, now I was going to laugh.

"Raj, is it ready?"

Bane looked as if he was a little giddy with anticipation. Okay, perhaps not in a manner you may think. This was Bane after all but I could tell by his eyes he was excited. He did not fail to place those pretty blue eyes on me and the camera and as he spoke, his breath was short and raspy. I squirmed in my seat and focused on an interesting pink wire. Very interesting, I had never seen a pink wire before.

"It should be in a few minutes, boss," the Indian man said as he typed away on his MacBook, "I am currently having all the cable news channels switch its feed to the camera. I have taken every necessary precaution to ensure we are untraceable and that it would reach Mr. Rabe."

Was that possible? Bane caught me looking at Raj with an expression mixed with horror and admiration; I heard a proud laugh resonate through the room. Bane crossed over to Raj and placed a large hand on his shoulder. Raj visibly stiffened but Bane did not notice.

"Raj here graduated top of his class at MIT in 2004 with a 4.2 GPA. He had acquired a job offer from Microsoft, Apple, Intel, and the list goes on. Needless to say, I have a genius at my disposal." He gave him a hard slap on Raj's back and I felt sorry for him. His face contorted in pain but he continued on with his work by clicking and typing furiously. Bane was unaware of his strength and that is the worst combination a man could have, it would be a threat to him and to society. I retracted my pity when it crossed my mind that this Raj had betrayed us by assisting Bane. I glared daggers at Mr. Know-it-all. A doctor, a genius…all sensible men in our society had betrayed us to work for this monster, and for what? What could possible cross them over the threshold to this insanity? Money? No, they had enough potential to have an income of over 100k. Were they evil like Bane? I studied Raj and internally shook my head, he did not look psychotic. A light bulb went off in my head, no, not possible, was it really that simple? I needed reassurance.

"Did you threaten their families?" I asked softly at Bane's back. At first he ignored me but when he saw that his men grew quiet, waiting for my answer, he gave up and replied.

"I did not."

"Did you threaten their careers?"

"No."

"Perhaps offer them a large sum of money?"

He finally turned around abruptly and I must admit I was terrified when I saw the look on his face. He was annoyed, just as he was the minutes prior to beating me to a pulp. I gulped and tried to ignore the dread from the impending beatings that were sure to follow. He was breathing heavily now but the skin around his eyes crinkled as if he was smiling. It was a rare smiling and I found myself wondering what lay beneath that terrifying mask.

"If your next assumption is correct, I will allow you to choose.'

Confused, I tilted my head, "choose what?"

"Which arm I should break."

He was cold, cruel, evil, and I hated him. I absolutely loathed him! I wanted to wrap my hands around his beefy neck and choke every ounce of his breath out of him but I knew I would never be able to do that. I was too soft, too fragile and I confirmed it to myself when I felt my lips quiver. I was terrified of this man, afraid of his men, scared of what will ensue and I let a few tears fall. I had been holding them in all of this time and I wanted to wait until I fell asleep tonight to cry over my pathetic ordeal but if I did not make it after this...

"Freedom," I whispered.

Bane stopped looking over Raj's head and stared at me as if I had lost it before the game began. He looked behind him at the door to ensure I was not talking about an escape route and when that was confirmed he walked to my chair and kneeled.

I shrank away from him when he reached out. I thought he would land another hard one on my still swollen cheek but he only grabbed my face and forced me to look into his uncaring eyes. They were very beautiful eyes framed by dark lashes and I could help but compare his eyes to the ocean, they were blue green and fascinating to study. I thought back to my boring dark eyes and cursed my father's strong genes for passing those on to me.

"My beating did not knock you out of sorts, did it?"

A few of his men laughed heartily.

Embarrassed, I shook my head and nodded to Raj. "Dr. Klein…Raj, they work for you because they have freedom. They are not constricted by society's rules to practice their talents. In conclusion, their talents are not institutionalized."

I continued to look into his eyes long after saying that and I felt my face burn at the reappearance of my massive balls but my analysis was correct judging by his face. His eyes widened briefly and by what I can tell, he was impressed. He stayed in this position for a while and I grew anxious as kept watching me in close proximity. I began my old habit of biting my lips and his eyes flickered to the motion before standing back up. He signaled to someone to come close him by using his finger and when that person came in view, my eyebrows threatened to disappear in my hairline. It was the patient in the clinic with me, the one who was masturbating shamelessly.

"Jeremy. Keep an eye on her," said Bane as looked over his shoulder, "seems as though Rabe passed his intellects on to his offspring."

Jeremy nodded and smiled slyly. I stuck my tongue out at him. I do not know what possessed me to do such a childish antic but I regretted it when he replied with a sexual gesture. I gasped and looked into the camera lens. Ignore them Olivia, just ignore them. Do not express any intimidation otherwise he will have the upper hand.

Five more minutes ticket by before Raj announced it was completed. The room went still and quiet except for a hum and buzz of the equipment. A red light went on the camera and I froze when Bane stood behind me, he had placed his hand on my shoulder this time.

"Hello citizens of the United States of America and very warm greeting to the people of New York City," he made sure to elongate that last part. "I am sorry to disrupt your afternoon programs but I believe I have a very important message to relay. Here with me today, I have Olivia Rabe. Say hello Olivia."

"H-h-hello."

"Very good. Olivia is a student at Gotham University as a junior. She is a business major and hopes to secure a job at the main headquarters of Wayne Enterprise. A great aspiration no doubt. It would be no surprise if she obtains a job there, what with her 3.6 GPA and her extensive volunteer work. Although, do you suppose her connections will help her as well? That is right; Olivia Rabe is no other than Friedrich Rabes' daughter, the very man who is the chief scientist at Wayne Biotech." Bane's voice turned dark and hoarse as he continued on with his speech and Olivia felt a chill enter the room. The hand on her shoulder tightened.

"Mr. Rabe, you have ignored my requests the past couple of months and I grow irritated by your constant dismissal. If my threats held no forbearance on you, then this shall."

A hard fist flew onto my ear and all I hear was a painful pop before I slid off my chair. I was dazed and confused while I tried to sit back up but a sharp kick was delivered to my back and I was back on the floor. I released a sad moan as I tried to crawl away but Bane grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me up. I opened my eyes and stared directly into the camera. Jeremy had it in his hands and was filming every bit of my poundings. A pitiful wail escaped my lips when Bane, who was still holding my hair, smacked my face to the floor. For the second time that day, I heard a crack and out came blood from both of my nostrils. My face ached from the broken nose and sore ear but Bane was far from finishing up our video. Another punch landed on my face but this time on my left eye and almost instantaneously, it closed on itself, it was a humongous black eye that I could even see from my right eye. I had enough, my body still had not recovered from the early morning thrashing and I was being plummeted to death yet again. Bane had scrunched my shirt in his hand and was going to deliver punch but I grabbed at his hand and tried to pull away.

"Please…" I cried out in anguish, "No more, I'll do any-"

_POP!_

He ignored my pleas and hit my jaw with such force that I lost consciousness for a minute and when I regained it; Bane had not eased up on his revenge. I curled in a ball as self-dense to block out the continuous kicks to my abdomen but it was useless, his kicks were still strong enough to bruise my body. I could no longer hold to my remaining strength and I settled to leave my mangled body completely open to Bane's lashing. My heavy eyes found Banes and I cried when I saw the hatred in them, I did not cry for what he was doing to me but for what had brought him to become like this. What happened to this man that turned him into this monster? He cried out before grabbing my hair once again and shoving my battered face into the camera.

"Gotham, take a look at what I have done to your person. Mr. Rabe, see what I can do to your daughter, and America, look at the city you have forsaken."

I could not help but let the sobs rack my body. I knew I looked shameful, pitiful, and brutalized but I was broken, alone, and frightened. I wanted my father, I wanted him to hug me and tell me everything will be alright but I knew somehow that my father will not help Bane. Whatever this monstrous man wanted will doom mankind and my father will not risk it. Not even for me.

"Which arm?"

My cries grew louder and I tried to push him away. "NO! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING; DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE, PLEASE!"

He smacked me hard across the face and I screamed when my broken face hit the floor but he lifted my body to his height and wrapped his large hands around my neck. I could not breathe and I panicked. I started clawing at his hands and gasped for precious air.

"YOUR ARM!" A few bits of spit landed on my face as he screamed deafeningly into my ear. A ringing settled into my ear hearing and I finally established enough air to answer him.

"My left…"

Wasting no time, Bane grabbed my left arm and pushed it the ground. He roughly pulled back my sleeve and gently ran his fingers across the smooth skin while looking into my eyes. For a minute there, I forgot everything, all I could see were his blue green eyes glistening with eagerness. My head dropped onto the floor in defeat and I released a sound which sounded like a dying animal.

"Look into the camera, do not let me tell you twice."

I shifted my head upwards and stared into the camera lens. My face contorted in agony when I saw my reflection. Though I was barely visible, I could clearly make out the bruises adorning my face. Then…I almost died. Bane had twisted my arm between his legs and shot down his knee onto my forearm. My screams pierced through the still air. Even to my own ears, I know that anyone who heard my pain who at least turn their face from it but Bane and the camera observed my reaction enthusiastically. I felt as if my bone was pouring acid into my bloodstream. I wanted to cradle it to my body but Bane continued to hold it down, he was relishing in my pain. I heard the camera shut off and Jeremy laughing with triumph.

"Good job, sir."

Bane grunted and gathered me into his arms, "get out of the way."

I fell limply into his embrace and despite him being the source of my pain and agony, I felt at peace in his arms. Perhaps it was my need for human comfort but I snuggled in the best I could with a broken arm. However, my vision was darkening and I knew the lack of food and abuse was taking its toll on my body. My eyes rolled into the back of head and fell into bliss but I did not miss the words that came out of Banes mouth.

"Forgive me."

"Do not be too hard on yourself Bane. What was done had to be done…you know that," said a musical female voice.

"I do not feel guilt for this-this little girl," said Bane gruffly.

The pitter-patter of heels clicked away across the floor until it stopped near my bed. Their voices dropped to a mere whisper and I cracked opened my eyes. I quickly shut them when the lights blinded me, they sore and heavy, a similar effect you would have after crying for hours. I tried opening my mouth but grimaced when I tore my chapped bottom lip. The blood made its way into my mouth and pushed against my tonsils. I had no choice but to swallow it. After the blood caked on my lips, I garnered enough moisture on my lips by wetting them with my tongue and tried to speak. Shit. My throat was raw and dry and it was painful to try and speak.

"She's awake," said the woman with a surprised tone.

A brunette entered my vision and it was no one I could recognize. She was pretty, with her shiny brown hair professionally straightened and her large blue eyes. She had a distinctive mole on her forehead but it added to her appeal. Her full pink lips twisted into a smirk when she gazed down at me. It pulled down my self-esteem to an all-time low. Here was a beautiful young woman looking down on a broken young girl, I know if I was evil enough, I would have laughed. She titled her head while starting to run her manicured fingers through my matted hair. She looked almost apologetic until she spoke.

"You are quite fucked up."

My eyes widened and she laughed. I take back what I said about her being pretty, your personality tends to outshine you appearance and hers swallowed her whole. If it was physically possible, I wanted to roundhouse kick her but Bane came into view as well. His look was cold and calculating; he did not look the least bit guilty for my situation.

"Oh good, you are awake," said Dr. Klein when he entered the clinic.

The woman and Bane moved back to allow the doctor to insert morphine into my I.V. I sighed in contempt when I felt its magical properties take in effect. My arm was acting like a bitch similar to the one watching me cruelly.

"I am afraid you have been asleep for three days. I have kept you heavily sedated to allow your body to recuperate." He pointed to another bag on a stand next me and said, "That has been your food during your sleep-induced coma. I do hope it is delicious."

I smiled at his lame attempt of a joke. I reached to my neck and recoiled from the emptiness. I was going to hyperventilate and my doc knew when my heart rate monitor picked up its pace. "My necklace…where is it?"

"I had to remove it to tend to your wounds. I left it on your table."

The brunette walked over to my side and grabbed the purple pendent from my table. I nearly fell out of my bed trying to grab it out of her filthy claws.

"Kind of pretty, isn't it Bane? I think I shall keep it."

"Give it back, you stupid bitch!"

The bitch laughed and twirled the necklace with her fingers before shaking her head no. I tried to relieve myself of Dr. Klein's restraints but it was of no use. I fell back on the bed and fought to keep the tears at bay. Dr. Klein released a sigh of relief when I calmed down and moved in to whisper.

"It was your mothers, right?"

I did not answer him but he figured I did not wish to speak about my mother and proceeded to give me a physical. I few times I groaned and I saw the malicious glint in Talia's eyes as they watched the procedure. She placed her long hands on Banes forearms and whispered with wide eyes what a good job he had done and praised his handiwork. I took notice how Banes body relaxed by her mere touches. Was she his lover? My cheeks grew pink and I tuned out those thoughts.

"Can you sit up for me?"

I complied with his order and gingerly pushed myself up with his help with one arm. When that tiring task was done, he had me turn my back slightly to him. Klein popped open my gown and let if all off my shoulders. Despite my arm being broken, I used both of them to cover my chest. Shame filled me when I was exposed to the two men (I paid no attention to Cruella-De-Vil,) tears were threatening to spill again. Thankfully, Klein was quick and immediately closed my gown and allowed me to rest back down on the plush pillows.

Looking down at his charts, "your arm was fractured…"

At this, my eyes snapped into Bane's eyes and I stared in shock. He did not break my arm, I know he was capable but why did it hurt like that if it was only a fracture? Was it my fear that ignited more pain that it really was? Whatever the reason, I almost cried yet again. He showed me mercy or was it because he wanted to inflict more damage in case the message did not go through? This sobered me up.

"…you should be good in no time," the doctor finished up.

"Thank you doctor," I whispered softly. I felt my eyes droop and my words slur when I spoke, I was heading back to my safe haven- sleep.

Two days had passed since I was released from the clinic and I enjoyed the peace the large cathedral windows to providing me. Soft snowflakes were falling against the windows and if I scooted in close enough, I could see the individual shapes. My dreamy state was interrupted when I saw Banes reflection in the window. He was looking at the back of my head when his attention was wretched away when the brunette came to his side. She smiled coyly at him before dropping a lingering kiss on his uncovered cheek. My heart raced at the overwhelming intimacy, on a side note, was she wearing the same clothes she wore two days ago? A gasp only I could hear escaped my lips and my while body burned with the realization. She is his lover. She said something to him before turning on her pompous heels and leaving, I distinctively heard the clanking of the doors just before she exited the building. My eyes went back to his face and he was watching me intently, was I in store for another production of "Beating Olivia to an inch of her death?" I finally turned around to face him.

"Can I help you?"

His body jerked to my voice and his eyes hardened, "If I require your assistance, I can assure you I will not ask for it."

Wow. Harsh. "I am sure. Have you heard from my dad?'

He threw me another glare and I could decipher this one. He was not going to share anything like that with me; I was just the bait, the hostage, the victim. I sighed and walked with a limp towards the kitchens bar and reached for an apple. I took a bite into the crisp fruit and wiped away the juices.

"He will not give you what you are looking for. I know my father. He loves me with all his heart but if it risks people's lives, he will not risk the chance. "

Bane raised an eyebrow, "not even for his daughter? You do not know the depth of a fathers love then. He has already lost your mother but at the same time he was given a daughter who resembles her. He will take that as a blessing and only a fool with throw away a blessing."

His face changed when he spoke and his eyes shifted to the hallway behind him as if he was searching for someone. The brunette? Yes. Most definitely. How could that woman ever lay with a man like Bane and as for Bane, how can he have those urges? Now, I was being stupid. His face was damaged not his penis. But still…it is just awkward. Perhaps it is for me since I have only been the end of his brutal side. I closed my eyes when the memories of his poundings came back. My sharp intake of breath caused Bane to look back at me and I shuddered.

He eyed me up and down, "do you require more painkillers?"

"No." I could not even bare to look at this cruel man. Why was I speaking to him like we were best buds? But I did look at him, more specifically, his eyes. They were so pretty that I grew jealous of them yet again. Why was I so infatuated with them? This is sick….am I honestly crushing on this man, the same man who crushes me every chance he gets? I nearly laughed but groaned when I felt nausea making a comeback, my stomach shrank since I was on the clinic bed and this apple seemed to be too much for my feeble stomach. I rushed/stumbled into the kitchen and retched into the sink. Before I knew it, I was crying. I do not know why, I was crying because of how pathetic my life is, how pretty his blue eyes were and how sick and distorted my mind has become. I turned on the faucet and let the force of the water push the sickness into the drain. Then, a towel paper was held under face; I pulled my head back and looked at Bane while he was holding it out for me. That was…kind of him. He grew impatient of my shock and grunted. He wiped my mouth for me before tossing in the can.

"T-thank you."

He said nothing back and instead went around the kitchen bar and faced the cathedral windows with his hands entwined behind his back. This was the perfect chance. I could grab a skillet, knock him out and find an escape. That was stupid, they will find me in a millisecond and he will thrash me, but it was my only chance. I sneakily grabbed the handle of a skillet on the drying rack and held it behind my back. I walked calmly towards him but I was shaking all over. I was aware of the beads of sweat on my brow and in between my cleavage. This was not going to work…this was not going to work!

It happened in a slow motion. He saw me in the reflection and made to turn around but I was quicker and landed it on the side of his head instead. He collapsed into a heap on the floor, motionless. I did it…I actually knocked him out. I tossed the skillet on the floor and tried to find an escape but my eyes kept going around the room and landing on his still form. I ceased my searching and my heart grew heavy, I could not leave him in this state. I know I was being an idiot for ruining my only chance of survival but this where I was different from Bane, from his accomplices. I would not be able to leave a man like this even if this man hurt me in so many ways. I rushed to the clinic and called down the stairs to Dr. Klein. Seconds later, he appeared. He saw my face and I suppose he knew, since he started running the stairs two at a time. I lead him to Bane and the doc quickly landed on his knees to the left of Banes body. I fell softly to his other side and placed my tiny hand on Banes shoulder.

"I-t-t-it was a s-s-spur of the moment," I muffled a sob, "I didn't mean to hurt him."

Klein stopped momentarily from checking his pulse and frowned, "do not be afraid of him. Be afraid for yourself, I dare not think of what he will do to you once he wakes up."


End file.
